Ce qu'il se passe derrière les tapisseries
by Frozen Chainsaw
Summary: Lord Voldemort lance une attaque surprise sur Poudlard mais plusieurs choses ne se déroulent pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu... -Slash-Yaoi- /Lord Voldemort x Personnage Mystère\\


Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la seule propriété de madame J.K.Rowling, je ne fais que les lui emprunter pour un court OS. Seule «l'intrigue» m'appartient. Le Pérou existe, c'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé, ni créé, ni gouverné, je le jure.

Paring: Lord Voldemort/Personnage Mystère.

Rating: Un kiss yaoiste, encore une fois…

Note: Je remercie ma sœur Gabby pour m'avoir donné l'idée de ce couple et être, cette fois encore, ma béta-lectrice. Cette fic peut marquer au fer rouge les esprits pendant un moment, je suis désolée pour les cauchemars que je vais vous faire subir mais je vous conjure d'ignorer votre peur et de lire… C'est, je crois et j'espère, le seul écrit du monde de la fan fiction sur ce couple… Enjoy! -

* * *

Lord Voldemort écarta légèrement la tapisserie derrière laquelle se trouvait le passage secret qu'il venait d'emprunter avec ses fidèles Mangemorts. Il soupira d'aise. La voie était libre. Le couloir par lequel ils devaient faire irruption demeurait désert depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, il y avait de ça un bon quart d'heure. Un silence religieux animait l'endroit, si cette expression pouvait qualifier l'ambiance du lieu, et pas un sorcier n'était à déclarer. Le moment idéal pour une attaque-surprise sous le nez crochu de cet amoureux des moldus, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il intima le calme à ses serviteurs d'un ton sec. Il en avait vraiment assez d'entendre la conversation de Lucius et de Bellatrix qui se demandaient quelle était la meilleure tourte de Londres. Un bruit, un seul et minuscule bruit pouvait les faire repérer, le Lord ne tenait donc pas que ce soit avec des paroles aussi stupides et inutiles, si cela se produisait, convenons-en.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et écarta la tapisserie d'un geste théâtral. Il resta plusieurs secondes immobile, l'un de ses deux bras tendu avec sa redoutable baguette à l'extrémité, l'autre encore figé dans son mouvement. Après avoir jugé de la situation, il se retourna vers ses fidèles et leur adressa un léger signe de tête, signal ultime que leur mission commençait vraiment à cet instant et qu'aucun écart ne serait accepté sous peine d'homicide volontaire. Il fit signe au premier groupe de le suivre et au deuxième d'aller dans le couloir opposé au leur. Deux ou trois minutes de marche plus tard, le mage noir s'arrêta, le restant de cœur qu'il lui restait battant tout allure. Il venait d'entendre un bruit au tournant qu'ils devaient emprunter.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de le voir venir. Ou plutôt de _la_ voir venir. En effet, et tout cela à l'étonnement de tous, une armoire avait pris vie et se tenait juste devant eux, bondissant sur ses pieds avec un air aussi féroce qu'un meuble pouvait espérer avoir. Il y eux deux hoquets de surprise, un cri étouffé, deux sorties de baguette, trois rires discrets et un «Nom d'une tourte!» bien sonore. Lord Voldemort, grand maître de ses sentiments et de ses actions comme il l'avait toujours été, lança le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit - à savoir un grand cri indistinct - un étrange hurlement, du genre «Ehyawayawihahahahhgraah» - que sa baguette reconnut aussitôt comme un sortilège de mort. L'éclair vert frappa l'armoire de plein fouet mais cette dernière ne fit que s'agiter de plus belle. Lord Voldemort aurait dû savoir qu'une armoire ne pouvait _pas_ mourir…

Soudain, l'armoire en question tomba sur le sol de pierres grises, complètement anéantie pour une raison inconnue. Le bruit qu'elle émit alors fut tellement délicat que les habitants de Pré-au-Lard se réveillèrent en sursaut, ainsi que tous les élèves, professeurs, elfes et autres personnages vivants des alentours. Le mage noir eut alors juste le temps d'apercevoir Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de l'école, sortir du meuble et faire une danse pygmée au dessus de l'objet de sa plaisanterie.

«Il était là, le Voldy,

Il y était avec ses Mangys,

Une invasion avec toute sa clique

Rien à voir avec le charme britannique,

Surtout lorsqu'on s'en prend au mieux gardé des donjons,

Peevy vous en fait même une chanson,

Il était là, le Voldy,

Il y était avec ses Mangys,

Et maint'nant il y est plus,

Car il a détalé comme un moldu...»

Sa voix était amplifiée, il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça. Maudit esprit frappeur! S'il n'avait pas déjà été mort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait assassiné de ses propres mains. Mais il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution désormais: courir le plus vite que ses maigres jambes le pouvaient pour se cacher derrière sa tapisserie et disparaître par le passage qu'elle dissimulait. A l'heure qu'il était, ses soit-disant fidèles compagnons avaient déjà détalé comme des lapins et devaient se trouver au moins au Pérou. Hérétiques! Au bout de quelques instants de course, il atteignit enfin l'objet de se convoitise et s'engouffra derrière avec une impression de soulagement intense. Non, il était le mage noir le plus redouté de tout les temps, il n'avait pas le droit d'être effrayé par…

-Excusez moi?

Lord Voldemort, à la grande surprise du monde de la sorcellerie dans son intégralité, sursauta. Il ne connaissait pas cette voix, ni cette personne, ni l'endroit où il se trouvait d'ailleurs. Il ne s'était tout de même pas trompé de tapisserie! Le mage noir brandit alors sa baguette sans scrupule, voulant réduire au silence l'odieux personnage qui avait osé ruiné, en un quart de seconde, la réputation qu'il avait réussit à se forger durant la majeure partie de sa vie. Mais ce fut sans compter l'air admiratif du personnage. Un admirateur? Non, il devait se tromper sur les pensées de son interlocuteur, il ne pouvait pas avoir d'admirateur, il devait être craint par tous les sorciers du monde! De l'univers, même! Et bien plus encore. Mais non, il ne se trompait pas - car Lord Voldemort ne se trompait jamais -, ce sentiment ne pouvait être confondu avec un autre et l'homme avait l'air trop peu intelligent pour ruser de la sorte.

-Ne me tuez pas!

Cette phrase avait une fâcheuse tendance à agacer le Lord jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Comme si une simple tirade de mots absurdes pouvait sauver une vie insignifiante… Il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer la formule qu'il avait destinée quelques moments auparavant à l'armoire possédée mais s'interrompit quand il vit l'individu se rapprocher, les mains jointes et des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Je suis l'un de vos plus fervents admirateurs!

C'est alors que Lord Voldemort mourut. Pas concrètement, non, non, mais si l'on avait été dans un dessin comique quelconque, l'on aurait vu son âme s'envoler vers les cieux. Il avait un fan-club? Lui, le mage noir qui avait semé la mort sur tout le Royaume-Uni et bien plus loin encore? Lui, il avait un fan-club? Il ne savait pas s'il devait être indigné, amusé, scandalisé ou flatté. Il opta pour la première solution mais continua calmement, sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'il prenait le thé avec son serpent préféré:

-Un admirateur? Le plus fervent, qui plus est? M'en voilà ravi…, siffla-il, ses yeux rouges lançant des éclairs effrayants.

Mais l'homme n'avait pas l'air impressionné pour une mornille. Il semblait, au contraire, ravi de la situation. Après tout, il avait peut-être envie de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances comme un perdu, là, derrière sa tapisserie qui ne contenait que des produits de nettoyages hors de prix… C'est alors que l'improbable arriva. L'acte qui allait changer la vie de l'individu du tout au tout, ainsi que celle du mage noir si peu redouté, finalement.

D'un coup, Lord Voldemort eut du mal à respirer. Il sentit son buste se contracter douloureusement, comme sous l'effet d'une étreinte charnelle, et il n'arrivait plus bouger. Ca y était, c'était la fin, la toute fin. Il allait mourir. La crise cardiaque l'avait atteint. Lui, le plus brillant élève que la maison Serpentard ait jamais porté allait mourir aussi stupidement, comme de nombreux moldus avant lui… Surtout dans un moment comme celui-ci, ce n'était pas souhaitable… Il imaginait déjà les titres de la Gazette du Sorcier du lendemain: «Lord Voldemort retrouvé mort derrière une tapisserie avec un étrange individu. Il semble avoir été atteint d'une crise cardiaque. Réaction de l'homme qui semble être l'un de ses admirateurs en page trois.» Non, il ne pouvait pas finir de la sorte. Mais… une seconde… Pourquoi la chose invisible qui enserrait son buste bougeait-elle de la sorte? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il à respirer qu'à petites bouffées d'air? Pourquoi sentait-il une chaleur humaine contre lui comme si… Comme s'il était dans les bras de quelqu'un? Et comme si ce quelqu'un…

…

…

…

Par Merlin! L'homme était en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche et sans aucune honte! Non mais vraiment, quel toupet! N'avait-il pas conscience que l'honorable et fine bouche dont il était en train de se délecter appartenait au plus grand assassin du siècle? Avait-il perdu l'esprit ou était-ce tout simplement l'adrénaline qui le rendait complètement maboul au point de faire une telle chose? Pendant que son cerveau tournait à plein régime, l'autre s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il ne manquait rien à son bonheur si l'on ne prenait pas en compte le manque de réaction du Lord noir. Mais ce fut de courte durée.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres planta alors sa baguette magique dans le ventre de l'inconnu et essaya de prononcer, entre deux embrassades, le sortilège de mort. Il réussit et le corps de l'heureux malheureux tomba à terre, son visage laissant exprimer, par un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, le bonheur de toute une vie. L'assassin resta immobile pendant un long moment, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas lointain qu'il se décida à sortir de l'impasse.

Il ne sut pas comment il retrouva son chemin, ni comment il rattrapa ses serviteurs au Pérou mais le fait est qu'il y était arrivé. Était-il le mage noir le plus puissant du monde, oui ou non? Désormais, il était allongé avec ses Mangemorts sur une grande étendue de gazon bien vert, à l'ombre d'un arbre gigantesque avec des montagnes en arrière-plan.

-Lucius! hurla alors le surnommé Voldy, toujours sous le choc.

-Le maître me crie? répondit le blond en accourant vers son maître, l'air affolé.

-J'ai une question a te poser…

Et il lui décrit alors avec une infinie précision l'homme qu'il avait soit-disant rencontré au détour d'un couloir et qu'il avait tué sans plus de cérémonie. Et il insista bien sur le _sans plus de cérémonie_…

-Oui… mon fils m'en a déjà parlé, ô maître vénéré le plus puissant du monde. Il s'agit d'Argus Rusard, le concierge…

Et Lord Voldemort mourut une nouvelle fois. Symboliquement, bien entendu…

-FIN-


End file.
